


Tell me your secret

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After finding more than half a second out of nowhere during the second test day in Sepang on the 2020 factory spec Yamaha M1, Maverick wants to now his boyfriends secret
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Tell me your secret

"What's your secret?"

Fabio whirls around on his heels, not having heard Mave come inside his hotel room and he laughs.

"What?"

"Come on, "Mave says and stalks closer to his younger lover," it was the first time you got to ride the factory Yamaha and you linger around p8/p9 all day and suddenly in the last half hour, you find more than half a second, so, what's your secret?"

"I don't...."

Suddenly Mave is on him, crowding him against the wall and fingers tickling his sides having the younger laugh.

"Yes you do, please babe, tell me..."

Fabio tries his best to push the hands away but they sneak under his shirt and continue their attack and when Mave leans in and starts nipping the place where his shoulder meets his neck Fabio starts squirming in his lovers grasp.

"Please stop..." he says breathlessly.

"Then tell me your secret."

"I don't have a secret, I swear..." he wheezes between laughs.

"Come on, Fabio, we on the same team, Vale and I try so hard and you just jump on and beat everyone." Mave says and his fingers start their assault again.

"Honestly I changed so many things in the laps I rode, I don't even remember which set-up I used when and I need to do more learning tomorrow cause I don't feel 100% yet on the bike."

"Jesus, you're really going to give Marc a run for his money this year aren't you?" Mave says, stopping with tickling and looking at Fabio.

"I....yeah I hope so, I hope to win a couple of races...."

"You will, you'll win more then a couple, maybe you'll even be able to challenge him for the title."

"No, I'm not...I don't see myself as a candidate."

"You should."

"I don't."

"You're too modest, babe."

Before Fabio can respond, Mave leans in and kisses him, hands frame his face while the younger is being pushed into the bedroom where clothes are discarded and naked they fall between the sheets. This time it's Fabio that takes the lead, pushing Mave on his back and grabbing the lube to work him open. Having a whimpering Mave beneath him, Fabio smiles, dropping the lube and covering the other with his body. Taking a leg and pushing it out, Fabio aligns himself up against his opening and slowly pushes inside, pausing when he is all the way in.

"God, you feel better every time, Mave...." Fabio breaths.

His head falls forward, swivelling his hips and the older moans, fingers fisting the sheet and arching his hips upwards having Fabio sink deeper inside. Fabio's hand moves around Mave's leg and he hoists it over his hip, rocking in and out of his lover slow, building the pace and taking his time, Mave arches his hips up with every inward thrust.

Reaching out, Mave's hands frame Fabio's face, younger looking at him and being pulled into a deep kiss, rocking faster inside him now and swallowing each others moans before he moves a hand inside and curls his fingers around Mave's cock, tugging a few times before feeling his cock twitch in his fingers and pulling him over. Muscles clamping around him, Fabio groans, rocking even faster, seeking his own release and when it comes, it leaves him breathless.

Collapsing half on top of him, Fabio closes his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his breath while Mave cleans himself up and after pulls him close, pressing a kiss against his temple.

"You're going to be awesome this year."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"I still don't feel 100% comfortable on the bike and I need to work on my race pace."

"You can do that in Qatar and you'll be fine future world champion."

Fabio smiles and looks up at Mave, brown eyes looking back full of confidence.

"Sometimes I think you have more faith in me then I do."

"Then trust me, you'll be ok."

Fabio nods and rests his head back on Mave's shoulder again, both trying to get some sleep.


End file.
